DECSRIPTION (Adapted from the Applicant's Abstract): The long term objective of this project is to isolate, characterize and clone carbonic anhydrase and chloride/bicarbonate anion exchanger from the disease vector mosquito, Aedes aegypti, and the transport model caterpillar, Manduca sexta. The role of theses two enzymes in midgut alkalinzation and ionic homeostasis will be determined and models of anionic buffer regulation will be formulated. The isolated proteinscDNAs will be used to prepare immunological and molecular probes for cellular localization analyses. The hupothesies is that the uniquely high alkalinity of the midgut contents is achieved across an H+ V-ATPase-hyperpolarization membrane by electrophoretic exchange of luminal H+ for cell K+, substrate-driven exchange of luminal Cl- for HCO3-, and voltagew driven removal of H+ to yield CO3--. Since, carbonic anhydrase and anion exchanger inhibition maqy be attractive candidates for novel, environmentally safe, larvacides.